


Date in the Lake

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's not what you think, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Sirius and Remus decided to do a different date on a snowy day.





	Date in the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Discord RS24hr challenge prompt from @cosmicmomo: “A date by the lake”, use the words: giant squid, gillyweed, willow, frozen, rotten, constellation and snow
> 
> Originally posted at: https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/170118650717/discord-rs24hr-challenge-prompt-from-cosmicmomo


End file.
